It is well known in the art to actuate liquid soap and lotion dispensers by means of a manually-operated bail. It is also known to provide various arrangements in liquid soap and lotion dispensers for adjusting the amount of liquid dispensed therefrom.
Attempts to combine the aforesaid two features in a single dispenser construction have been less than satisfactory. Some prior art approaches employ a mechanism which provides for a reduction of normal output by obstructing or restricting movement of the bail so that it cannot be manually moved as great a distance by the operator as is the case when a full portion of the soap or other liquid is being dispensed. Also, many bail-operated dispensers incorporating means to adjust the outflow of liquid dispensed are characterized by their relative complexity and high cost of manufacture.